


Never Again

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Buffy Stories [21]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time she tells herself never again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

Prompt: Never again  
Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Characters: Buffy Summers, Spike  
Pairing: Buffy Summers/Spike  
Summary: Every time she tells herself never again.

Every time she dresses quickly, pats down her hair, and slinks out of his crypt she promises herself that it'll never happen again. She goes home and stands under a scalding shower. She tries to wash off his scent, she tries to forget about the way he makes her feel, she tries to feel again, but it never works. She'll always go back for more, and she'll always need him to make her feel.


End file.
